User blog:Eru Kami/Status of the wiki
Greetings to all. To those that know who I am, good to see you. To those that don't, I am one of the inactive wiki admin. I will not give an excuse for being inactive, I will just leave it to the imagination of those reading this. Be it laziness, too busy, or being eaten by a basilisk (which would be cool to see a basilisk, although I would prefer to see a dragon). Now for the point of this post, the status of the wiki admin and the future of the wiki. Currently I am really only in contact with Marine maiden, so I can only comment on their status and my own. As of now, I am slowly returning to actually playing CA. For the past few months I have just been logging in and sending my pet on quests to get meat to increase its affinity. Now that it reached S rank yesterday, I have nothing else to do to be honest. So I hope to return to playing the game for more than 5 minutes every day. With that, return to contributing to the wiki. As for Marine maiden, they are no longer playing the game and so future wiki contributions to the wiki are highly unlikely. For those who may ask about Tama_92, I cannot provide any information on them. I have not held a real conversation with them in probably 6 months to be honest. Now for the future of the wiki. Currently the wiki is severely lacking in information and a bit disorganized. The current level cap is 130 and I am sure most of the current information (not all of it) consists of info from level 1-80. Back in September or October Marine, Tama and I became ambitious with the return of the International version of the game in August and decided to do an overhaul of how the info was presented on the wiki. Unfortunately this was a little too ambitious for the three of us and thus, probably lead to the current situation. Who wants to play a game for a few minutes only to take the information from it and spend 10+ minutes adding to the info to the wiki for almost everything you do. Quite frankly, it gets old really fast. You play a game for fun, not create more work for yourself. Even though making the decision to change the wiki pushed us away, I do hope to complete what we wanted to do. To avoid pushing myself to inactivity again, I only plan on doing enough that doesn't create a lot of extra work for me. So here's what I hope to do over the next couple weeks. I plan on posting what changes we planned for the wiki. I'll start with a to do list and then hopefully post tutorials how to properly do things on the wiki. After that, I hope to start the overhaul of the wiki and start getting new information pushed in here. My first and primary goal is to remove all the Japanese kana that appear on some of the wiki pages. This is not a dual wiki. There is a Japanese wiki for the Japanese version of the game and then there is this wiki. There is too much information and far too few people contributing to get bogged down with contributing both sets of information. Plus, having both could lead to some confused users. Thank you to all of you who have been contributing regularly in our absence and I look forward to working with everyone again. Category:Blog posts